


Exchange Of Power

by InHisGuts



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Cum Everywhere lmao, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teasing, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InHisGuts/pseuds/InHisGuts
Summary: "Wait- what?", Guts asked, brows furrowed. This little arrangement of theirs normally was rather one-sided. Griffith usually did the fucking and he was very, very particular about it.
Relationships: Griffith & Guts (Berserk), Griffith/Guts (Berserk), Guts/Griffith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Exchange Of Power

"May I have a word, Captain?"  
Guts looked up as he knew that voice all too well, Griffith standing in the entrance to the tent, a slight smirk on his face. Guts thought to himself that Griffith looked like a grinning cat planning mischief whenever he wore that expression. He had to huff, sounding amused, "Why so formal?"  
Griffith entered, and Guts could feel his gaze on him, before a hand was brought up to his chest, fingers stroking over the wounds from the fight with an enemy earlier that day. The cuts were hidden underneath rows of bandages. "I'm fine", Guts said to the silent question, Griffith slightly tilting his head, before their eyes met, standing close to each other. The silver-haired man just eyed him for a moment, something in his gaze that Guts couldn't quite pinpoint- "Fine enough to fuck me?"

- _ah_. It was lust in those blue eyes and-  
"Wait- what?", Guts asked, brows furrowed. This little arrangement of theirs normally was rather one-sided. Griffith usually did the fucking and he was very, _very_ particular about it. Guts eventually had come to terms with being on the receiving end, Griffith had made it very enjoyable, it was something that Guts had learned to crave at this point, and it most likely had been obvious from the very first hand job that Griffith had given him surprisingly a few months ago, that this would be the only way it would work.  
So, naturally, right now, standing in this tent with Griffith in front of him, offering himself up to the captain, his words came as a surprise. A pleasant one, surely. Guts had imagined more times than he could count how it would feel to sink into Griffith's body, to have this sort of control over him.

While Guts was dumbfounded, he almost missed that Griffith had started undressing himself, standing in front of him topless already, exposing soft, pale skin as his hands had wandered down to his pants, eyes set on Guts as he continued to shed his clothes, before eventually he was standing in front of Guts, completely naked. Guts exhaled shakily. Even after all these times he had seen Griffith like this, he still couldn't believe that it always came down to the both of them having sex.  
"You're staring", Griffith noted with a straight face, but his eyes were those of a hunter looking at its prey, as he stepped even closer to Guts, hands fumbling with the Captain's pants, reaching inside. He only had to cup Guts' thick cock with his hand for the black-haired man to shiver with lust even further, leaning into the touch. Alright- _well_. He was supposed to fuck Griffith, right?  
Then why did it still feel like, the contrary was about to happen?

But then again, that most likely was Griffith for you... Guts must have been naive to think that Griffith would give up an ounce of control in this situation. And he continued to prove so as he pushed Guts back and down onto the makeshift bed on the floor that barely was made out of a few thick pieces of cloth. Guts pushed himself off the ground with his elbows, as Griffith took a step back. "I nearly forgot-", he mumbled, as he seemed to look for something in the pile of clothes on the floor, before be pulled out a small bottle. Whatever was inside had an orange tint to it, looking like honey. He threw it Guts' way, that barely had time to react and just so managed to clumsily catch it, "... is this what I think it is?"

"Full of questions tonight, hm?", Griffith replied without actually answering Guts' question once again, as he stepped closer, before he sat down on top of Guts' thighs slowly, pulling the swordsman's pants down only far enough to expose his cock and balls, before he slid up ever so slightly, Griffith's ass now pressing up against Guts' crotch, his dick fitting perfectly between his cheeks, sandwiched so nicely. "G-Griffith-", Guts stammered, a moan catching in his throat as the silver-haired man rolled his hips slowly, pressing down just perfectly and all hell, Guts didn't know if he would be able to deal with this, at all. It was too much seeing Griffith on top of him like this, the corners of his mouth curled up once again because he knew what kind of power he held over inexperienced Guts in these moments.  
"What is it? You need to speak up properly, _Guts_ ", Griffith replied teasingly and Guts felt himself blushing, furrowing his brows in agitation, as Griffith damn well knew that Guts wasn't big on dirty talk the way _he_ was. 

"No...?", Griffith asked as the expression on his face turned somewhat mischievous. He took the small bottle out of Guts' hands, opening it, as he sat up, his ass not pressing down on Guts' fully hard cock anymore that had already been leaking pre-cum. Instead, he scooted up even higher, forcing Guts to lie down fully, sitting down again as he poured the thick, honey-coloured liquid onto his fingers, spreading it between his index and middle finger, before leaning back, steadying himself on Guts' thigh with his free hand, as the other one reached down between his pale legs, right past his dick, that was half-hard at this point.  
Guts swallowed as everything was happening in plain, perfect view and he knew damn well that Griffith was teasing him, wanting him to speak up but fuck it, this show that was being put on for him was the opposite of a punishment, honestly. Especially as he watched Griffith's fingers press into his hole, before he started to finger himself open for Guts. Griffith's beautiful voice sounded through the tent, quiet, delighted moans falling from his plush lips quite naturally. Griffith had always been the one that was more vocal - _way more_ -, that seemingly didn't have any shame. By the position he presented himself in on top of Guts, he _for sure_ didn't have any shame.

But the longer Griffith dragged it out, the more impatient Guts grew... _oh_. That was, what he had been after, huh? Clever.  
Guts' gaze jumped up to Griffith's face, finding him staring right back, lust written all over his expression, so fucking lewd and such a tease, especially as he smiled down onto Guts, knowing very well that this little tactic was working, most likely thinking that Guts would have enough respect to not do anything rash. He was right- _for now_. Still, Griffith was breaking him already.  
"Griffith...", Guts said, a certain still mostly hidden neediness to it, as he watched the silver-haired man stretch his hole that was wet, dripping with slick that landed on Guts' abdomen, "Please-" He was painfully aware of his own erection, that was still leaking pre-cum, twitching with lust, needing release, when Griffith had barely touched him even. At this point Griffith was finger-fucking himself roughly. "Please, let me fuck you", Guts finally begged, as Griffith slowed down, seeming satisfied. They looked at each other for a moment, before Griffith pulled his fingers out of his hole, bringing them up to his plump lips to lick them clean, before he switched his position again, "You're too adorable."

Guts furrowed his brows at the comment. 'Adorable' wouldn't be quite the word he'd describe himself with, but he honestly didn't know what Griffith was thinking at times, so he left it at that. Not that he got much time to think about anything, because for some reason he had managed to space out again for a bit and before he knew it, Griffith had slicked up his hand, grabbing Guts' cock, starting to lube it up. " _S-Shit_ -", Guts' exhaled sharply as he hadn't been mentally prepared and Griffith's hand, gliding up and down, twisting at his tip felt _so fucking good_ that he couldn't even warn the other man nor tell him to stop, because very suddenly, he already came, cum shooting and spluttering across Griffith's hand and forearm, mixing in with the slick of the honey-coloured lube. And as Guts was desperately moaning through his orgasm, the look on his face was a mix of shock and embarrassment, "Damn it, I'm sorry-"

Griffith looked at him confused for a moment, before he cackled, quietly, Guts' thick cock still pulsing in his grip as he continued to milk it with small strokes. "Don't worry, I'll take it as a compliment", Griffith answered and of course, that's what he came up with in a moment like this. On one hand, just another way to tease Guts of course, but he also took away the shame and uncomfortable feeling with natural ease, Guts relaxing again quickly. "You can go again, right?", Griffith asked, as his hand slowly started to move around Guts' dick some more, that had started to grow limp, and for a moment Guts felt somewhat overstimulated. "It would be a shame if I had opened myself up this nicely for nothing. Still, I wonder if your cock will even fit...", Griffith continued talking, something nonchalant about his words, but they hit just the right spot, and he must have known. 

Within this truly short timeframe, Guts' cock started to grow to full size again, not having enough. Sure, he was inexperienced and his stamina was non-existent at times due to that, but that also was his winning point; he felt just like a teenager that had found out how much fun he could have literally dicking around, insatiable in a way that Griffith wasn't.  
Griffith lowered himself just enough to be able to press the tip of Guts' dick against his wet entrance, as Guts' hands finally began to wander up the sides of Griffith's soft thighs, before halting at his hips as he was mesmerized by the view of his cock slowly sinking into Griffith now.  
The silver-haired man grabbed his own cock and balls, holding them up, so Guts could have an even better look, his tip disappearing in Griffith and as he looked up at him, his face was strained. It must have hurt, Guts was sure, but the man on top of him kept going, breathing heavily, moaning as he was stretched by Guts' thick member. "H-Hey...! Slow dow- _Ah-_!", Guts' concern got cut off as Griffith took all of him in rather quickly and for a moment, the swordsman really had to get himself together.

Griffith's hole was engulfing his cock, hot, tight enough to think that this was his first time being penetrated, but Guts knew that it wasn't true. He felt Griffith convulse and twitch around him, as he steadied himself on Guts' chest with his hands, just underneath his wounds, before he moved up a few inches and then sank down again, slowly starting to ride Guts. The friction was all too much, of course it was, but Guts tried to concentrate, wanting to make Griffith feel good all the same.  
And even though it was Guts that was inside of Griffith, it still felt like Griffith was the one fucking him. Not the other way around- but that most likely still didn't come as much of a surprise. Griffith's eyes always looked intense, his movements were controlled, meant to tease and pleasure, and he did it perfectly. Something about the man, his very essence, was sensual. 

Griffith started to pick up pace, moving quicker on top of Guts, riding him properly as Griffith's moans, Guts' heavy breathing and grunts, and the constant slap of skin hitting skin were mixing together. And then, as Guts watched Griffith, he didn't quite know what came over him, but as the other man pushed himself up, Guts harshly and quickly snapped his hips up into Griffith. A loud, surprised moan ripped from Griffith's throat, and the look on his face changed right after... but, it hadn't just been surprise, Guts could tell. And Guts himself was delighted by that simple reaction too. So much so, that suddenly, he became braver than before- maybe it also was the fact that Griffith was clenching down on his cock just right and the pace, the friction, suddenly weren't enough anymore.

"What are you-", Griffith's question was interrupted by another loud moan of his, but this time, he turned into a frantic mess quickly, because Guts fingers sunk into his hips properly, grabbing into them painfully as he slightly had adjusted his position underneath Griffith and he started to hammer away, fucking Griffith from underneath with quick and sharp thrusts. Suddenly Griffith seemed to be the overwhelmed one in this dynamic, as the sounds that escaped his mouth were sounds that Guts had never heard before. They almost sounded whiny, pleading, in a way. And as weird as it was, the realization that right then, Griffith finally had lost control over the situation, made him go crazy- in all the right ways. "Oh fuck, oh fuck-", Guts mumbled, voice strained, heavily breathing as he kept fucking Griffith roughly, that collapsed slightly on top of him and Guts used the moment, wrapping his arms around Griffith's body, one across the other man's small shoulders, the other one just above his ass. Holding Griffith so close, it felt like they were melting together, Griffith's moans vibrating through his body. 

The man on top of Guts became more frantic, Guts could feel Griffith grinding down onto him with every sharp thrust, meeting him halfway, before it was Griffith that came first. His cock had been sandwiched between their bodies, Guts could feel the sticky liquid for a moment, but then, he didn't even care anymore, he couldn't.  
Shutting his eyes tight, Griffith's hole had become so much tighter around him and it took a handful of thrusts, before Guts shot his cum all up into Griffith, riding out his orgasm, making sure that every last drop landed inside the man- and then he realized what he had done. "F-Fuck- Sorry-"  
"It's fine. Don't pull out yet", Griffith interrupted, surprisingly. Usually, whenever Griffith fucked Guts, he made it a point to pull out before he came, but Guts had gotten lost in the moment, completely, as now he slumped down and he felt Griffith's limp body on top of him, both out of breath, completely blissed out for a few minutes simply collecting themselves.

Guts' cock grew limp again, before it eventually slid out on his own due to their position, making an obscene and wet sound, as he heard Griffith gasp at the sensation. "... show me", Guts suddenly said and Griffith raised his head slightly, looking at him puzzled, before he understood what the Captain wanted from him. _There_ , that smile, that more-so was an all-knowing smirk, found its way back onto his face, "Of course."  
Griffith sat up, before he turned lazily on top of Guts, his back facing him now, before he got into an even more obscene position on all fours, ass in perfect view. Guts immediately reached up, not losing any time, grabbing onto Griffith's cheeks and pulling them apart wide as he just so saw his cum mixed with the lube leak out of Griffith's gaping, slightly pulsating hole, running down his perfect, smooth balls, ultimately dripping onto Guts' abdomen. It was such a lewd sight, that Guts felt the familiar tug of lust in his cock yet again. 

"It's always the quiet ones that are especially perverted, hm?", Griffith asked now, followed by an amused sound, as Guts' thumb traced up Griffith's balls, collecting some of the cum, pushing it back into his hole, pushing in up to his knuckle, drawing a quiet, but delighted moan from Griffith. " _You_ came here, asking to be fucked, not the other way round", Guts' voice was a dark mumble - touché - and all that he got for an answer was Griffith looking back at him, slightly smiling, smirking. He cherished the sight for a few moments longer, because he knew for a fact that this wouldn't happen again, anytime soon.


End file.
